Throughout this application, various publications, patents and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents and published patent applications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
There is a need to have a lighting system for military tent deployments that can be setup quickly without the need for generators and their associated shock hazards. Current military tent lighting systems require generators for operational power. Generator setup is time consuming and often serves to undesirably delay tent deployments. Generators also have many requirements, including fuel, maintenance, trained personnel for operation and maintenance, and a cumbersome logistical supply chain including various personnel to move them to their intended deployment destinations. Currently, when a generator runs out of fuel or has a mechanical malfunction, all the lights connected to it go out. Generators also create diesel fumes and noise that may give away positions and potentially put missions at risk. Generators used in combat locations also present ‘secondary explosion’ risk which often require placement underground.
Current lighting systems use conventional line voltage of 110-230 VAC that can cause accidental electrocutions and require relatively heavy wiring to help insulate against such hazard. In addition, the conventional light bulbs used in these systems tend to be relatively energy inefficient, fragile, and burn out relatively frequently. These systems therefore require a good supply of replacement bulbs that require careful handling and packaging during transport. It is also noted that when a mission changes status, e.g., to a ‘red alert’ status, white bulbs in current lighting systems need to be quickly unscrewed and replaced with red bulbs, which is relatively labor intensive and often results in burned fingers. Providing a supply of both red and white bulbs adds to the bulk of bulbs that must be inventoried, transported, and maintained. It is also noted that the average conventional light kit for a U.S. Army “GP medium tent” (16 ft.×32 ft.) weighs about 320 pounds, is bulky, and uses threaded connectors that may be easily cross threaded and rendered inoperable, particularly when setup is completed in the dark.
A need exists for an improved lighting system that addresses one or more of the above-described drawbacks.